planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Spells
This Circle draws power from heat and flames. Its destructive powers are second to none, with a plethora of offensive spells and mind-altering enchantments. Purely offensive, any boons granted by Fire come at a price. Spells in the Fire Circle draw on the elemental energies of Fire. The power of chaos gives birth to explosive flames that consume the body or uncontrolled thoughts that confuse the mind. BATTLE: Tier I: * Berserk Frenzy. Fire/Mentalism, 12 mana. Chosen unit (friendly or enemy) gains -2 AC, does double damage and receives half damage for 5 turns. * Fire Weakness. Fire/Biomancy, 10 mana. Target enemy unit gains +50% fire weakness. * Flame Arrow. Fire/Destruction, 6 mana. Does 8d4 fire damage to single enemy unit (Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half). * Searing Aura. Fire/Protection, 10 mana. Single friendly unit gains +15 fire resistance. Tier II: * Flaming Weapon. Fire/Augmentation, 12 mana. Single friendly unit gains +1d4 fire damage. Tier III: * Blazing Martyr. Fire/Augmentation, 15 mana. Single friendly unit gains +2 AC, +4 strength and 1 additional attack, but dies after battle. Good for casting on in-battle summons. * Cleansing Fire. Fire/Protection, 12 mana. Does 4d6 fire damage to single friendly unit, removes negative enchantments. * Fire Elemental. Fire/Summoning, 20 mana. Summons a Fire Elemental. * Fireball. Fire/Destruction, 25 mana. Does 6d6 fire damage to all units in a 3x3 square around chosen unit. Reflex saving throw DC 14 for half damage. Tier IV: * Confusion. Fire/Mentalism, 20 mana. Target enemy unit will either attack normally, attack their allies, or do nothing for 6 turns. Willpower saving throw DC 15 negates this effect. * Fire Shield. Fire/Protection, 25 mana. Single friendly unit gains shield that does 50% of received damage to attacker as fire damage. Tier V: * Bloodlust. Fire/Mentalism, 30 mana. Target enemy unit attacks nearest unit for 2 turns. * Flame Strike. Fire/Destruction, 15 mana. Does 8d10 fire damage to single enemy unit. Refex saving throw DC 16 for half damage. * Magic Taint. Fire/Protection, 40 mana. Every point of mana spent by any unit does 1d2 fire damage to them. Tier VI: * Burning Rage. Fire/Augmentation, 40 mana. All friendly units gain +6 bonus damage for 4 turns. * Doom Bolt. Fire/Destruction, 35 mana. Does 60 arcane damage to single enemy unit, cannot be saved against. * Warp Reality. Fire/Biomancy, 40 mana. All units on battlefield except summoned units gain -6 AC and hit chance. Tier VII: * Fiery Retribution. Fire/Protection, 65 mana. All friendly units gain Fire Shield. * Incinerating Cloud. Fire/Destruction, 60 mana. Does 6d10 fire damage to a 5x5 area around one tile, cloud sticks around for one turn more. Reflex saving throw DC 18 for half damage. Tier VIII: * Orgy of Carnage. Fire/Mentalism, 70 mana. All friendly units gain +3 hit chance and +2d6 fire damage, but will attack the nearest unit regardless of alliance. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Hell Hounds, Fire/Summoning, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Hell Hounds. * Slaveworks. Fire/Augmentation, 20 mana, sacrifices 300 population to boost current production by 100. Might be bugged, I don't think I've ever seen this work. Tier II: * Arson. Fire/Destruction, 100 mana, destroys a random building in enemy city. * Chaos Channels. Fire/Biomancy, 50 mana. Single friendly unit is turned into summoned fire creature, gains either flying, +2AC or +1d6 fire damage. Must be living nonsummoned unit. Not an enchantment. * Flaming Weapon. Fire/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Single friendly unit gains +1d4 fire damage. * Gargoyles. Fire/Summoning, 60 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Summons Gargoyles (has mundane and elemental resistances). * Sow Discord. Fire/Mentalism, 30 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Single enemy city gains +20% unrest. * Wall of Fire. Fire/Protection, 90 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Single friendly city gains wall of fire that does 6d8 fire damage to any enemies entering it. Tier III: * Drought. Fire/Biomancy, 50 mana. Transforms a single tile. Plains transformed into deserts, swamps/forests into plains. * Mana Burn. Fire/Mentalism, 25 mana. Target enemy sorcerer lord loses 25-100 mana. Tier IV: * Exhaust. Fire/Biomancy, 150 mana, 2 mana upkeep, disables a single resource on one tile. * Fervor. Fire/Augmentation, 200 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Production income +100%, unrest +20% in single friendly city. * Fire Storm. Fire/Destruction, 70 mana. 8d6 fire damage to all units in target enemy army. Each unit which succeeds at Reflex saving throw DC 15 will receive half damage. * Fire Giant. Fire/Summoning, 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Fire Giant. Tier V: * Altar of Battle. Fire/Augmentation, 300 mana, 4 mana upkeep. All produced units in target city gain +3 starting level. * Nightmares. Fire/Summoning, 400 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Summons a Nightmares. * Raise Volcano. Fire/Biomancy, 150 mana. Creates a volcano on target tile. Volcanoes cannot be crossed except by flying units, have no other effect. Tier VI: * Book Burning. Fire/Mentalism, 450 mana, 5 mana upkeep. All other sorcerer lords have -25% research income. * Efreet. Fire/Summoning, 630 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons an Efreet. * Flaming Guardians. Fire/Protection, 700 mana, 10 mana upkeep. All friendly cities on plane gain 2-4 fire gians when attacked. Fire giants will stick around after battle if they survive, but cost 6 mana upkeep each. Tier VII: * Chaos Spawn. Fire/Summoning, 800 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons a Chaos Spawn. * Infuse Sun. Fire/Biomancy, 650 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Transforms 2d6 plains into deserts and swamps/forests into plains on target plane every turn. * Metal Fires. Fire/Augmentation, 900 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain Flaming Weapon. * Omens of the End. Fire/Mentalism, 550 mana, 7 mana upkeep. All enemy cities gain +20% unrest. Tier VIII: * Chaos Mastery. Fire/Biomancy, 1100 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Casts Chaos Channel on all recruited units from that point on. Chaos Channel limitations apply. * Destruction Aegis. Fire/Protection, 950 mana, 11 mana upkeep. All friendly units immune to direct damage spells on strategic map. * Fire Drake. Fire/Summoning, 1080 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Summons a Fire Drake. * Magma Surge. Fire/Augmentation, 1000 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly summoned fire units gain +20% HP, +2 AC and +6 Strength. * Meteor Storm. Fire/Destruction, 1000 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Every building in enemy cities on target plane has 1% chance of being destroyed every turn, every unit (including friendly ones) not in a city take 3d6 fire damage at the end of every turn. Successful Reflex saving throw DC 19 will reduce damage by half. Tier IX: * Armageddon. Pure Fire. 1250 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Creates 2-8 volcanoes every turn on target plane. Note: leaving this on for too long tends to make things a little buggy as the volcanoes interfere with AI pathing if units become completely blocked.